Dragon Gear Live
by FreeWolf5
Summary: Dragon Gear has always taken the form of various types of weapons to be wielded by war maidens, but what happens when a new dragon gear is born and they have their sights set on Tigre the marksman.
1. Chapter 1

**I recently watched this anime, Lord Marksman and Vanadis, and I found i really enjoyed it. I hope you all come to enjoy reading about my new OC almost as much as I enjoyed writing about her. This introduction to this new story is short but please be patient and anticipate the upcoming chapters.**

 **Leave a review, fav or follow me and the story for more updates and the general support of this.**

* * *

The tree leaves rustled prompting Tigre to glance up, slanting his eyes in search of prey. Twigs snapped and the forest slowly came alive around him. It was especially odd, usually the forest was silent and yet today it was bursting with life all around him. The hunter moved through the trees and almost had his head removed from a flock of birds who raced at him. He was tense now, everything seemed off.

As Tigre made advancements into the woods, more of its inhabitants attacked him out of nowhere. Various types of rodents were scurrying between him, clawing at his boots and pant legs. A herd of deer set their sights on him as well, trying to get him to turn and run. It was clear that he should turn but something compelled him to move on. He was curious to know what the forest was hiding so desperately. As he ran past the herd, he came to a section where the trees began to space out and the ground shook to the pattern of a heartbeat. An unnatural red glow came from a small burrow in the ground. Tigre crouched low, trying to peer into the hole. He could make out moss and twigs surrounding the source of the red light. He made his way closer and felt an intense heat radiate from it.

As he got closer, a loud growl emitted from behind him. Tigre slowly turned around while reaching for his arrows. A wolf stood in front of him with its fangs bared. Several other growls erupted around him. Birds cried from above and other animals chimed in as well. The hunter drew his bow and shifted only to lose his footing and fall backwards. He was forced to crawl back in order to escape the pack of wolves who advanced closer. Suddenly, he felt an intense burn on his back and realized he hit the source of light.

The entire forest went wild and the pace of the heartbeat of the ground increased. Tigre turned his head and his eyes widened as he saw that the heat came from a large egg. It was various shades of red with golden shimmer along the top. The moss covered the majority of it and the twigs formed a partial nest for it.

Tigre was entranced with it. He reached out and right after he placed a single finger on the egg, a crack formed. The forest went silent and the heartbeat stopped. The crack spread and created a spider web design along the egg. Bits and pieces of it chipped away and fell to the ground, burning and disappearing right before his eyes.

Without warning the entire area lit up in bright flames. As the fire whipped around him, Tigre's screams mixed in with a thunderous roar. This alerted his companions and Elenora also known as Elen was the first to dash into the woods in search of him.

Ludmila raced after her, concerned by the loud noise and the rising fire that could be seen in the woods. Both war maidens came to the ring of fire, unable to get any closer despite their power.

The flames peeled back to reveal Tigre in the arms of a young girl. This girl with bright red hair, shining emerald eyes and dragon horns sprouting from her head held Tigre tightly. His right arm was bleeding and had a design etched into his skin. It looked like fire was crawling up his arm, only it was drawn and mixed in with his blood.

"I am Kaida, the dragon gear of flame." The girl smiled and bent her head to kiss Tigre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess what? Not dead yet people! Just haven't gotten around to writing anything. Honestly I have no idea where Im taking this story but any suggestions will be welcome. I haven't written in a while so don't criticize too harshly okay ~**

* * *

" _Tigrevurmud Vorn, son of Urs Vorn, Earl of Alsace and wielder of the black bow. As one whose power has awakened me, I grant to you my strength." A voice echoed as Tigre opened his eyes. He was surrounded by fog, so dense he could only see but a few feet in front of him._

" _Who's there?" He called out. The fog began to move and dissipate at his words. The ground quivered beneath him as a large red beast came into sight, a dragon. Its crimson scales shimmered while its coal black talons dug deep into the soil. This magnificent creature peered down at him through piercing green eyes._

" _In this form I am known as Nyx, that which brings all to an end." The dragon responded, bowing her head gracefully and fanning her wings out behind her._

" _In this form? What do you mean by that?" Tigre asked timidly, his senses warning him of danger._

" _The one you will coexist with is called Kaida, my human appearance. Alas, my time like this is short so I will leave you in her care." The dragon Nyx began to turn to leave, heading back for the fog that had formed. "We will meet again, my master, when blood is shed and lives are lost." Her voice grew lower and lower until she herself finally disappeared from his sight._

" _Kaida… " Tigre pronounced, the name bringing his attention to the now burning sensation on his arm. Flames crawled around him, his vision very quickly becoming consumed by the dancing fire._

* * *

"Lord Tigre!" A familiar girlish voice called out to him. Tigre jumped out from the bed he was just resting in and prepared to fight whatever awoke him. To his fortune, it was only Tita, his loyal maid, who stood before him. Her face streaked with worry as she went for his hand.

"I am so happy you're awake! I was afraid you wouldn't ever rise again" The maid cried happily while holding the marksman's hand to her.

"Ah, Tita. I apologize for worrying you." He reassured her with a pat on the head, "What happened?"

Before she could answer, the door opened revealing a red haired girl with horns, Mila and Elen.

"Master, it is good to see you awake so soon." The girl bowed at his feet. Her body was covered in patches of red scales, the only real clothing she wore was a red cape with black trim that tied neatly in front with a golden latch.

"Now that Lord Tigrevurmud is up, it is about time to explain yourself … Kaida." Mila pointed her dragon gear at the bowed girl. Lavias' ice was met with an overwhelming wave of heat from the dragon girl.

Kaida rose from her position and gestured for Tigre to follow her, "I suppose. I shouldn't have expected humans to grasp the situation so easily anyway." She replied snidely to the ice war maiden.

Mila shook with anger but refrained from attacking as it would only cause problem in Tigre's manor.

"Come, my master. I will have the pleasure of clarifying that which you do not understand." Kaida led the group out to the dining table on the main floor. Tita rushed around to set the table with food and drink for her lord and his guests.

"This may be a little late, but who are you?" Tigre questioned the girl after they all had settled down. Everyone held their breath as this was what they were all truly wondering.

"As I mentioned before, I am called Kaida and I am the dragon gear of flame-"

"That's impossible." Elen interjected. "Sasha has Bargren."

Kaida shook her head and sighed. "Bargren is a second gen dragon gear. As is Lavias and Arifar." The weapons hummed in response to their titles. "The original dragon gears were dragons themselves. Long ago Vanadis' used dragons in wars rather than the weapons you use now."

Elen nodded in understanding while Mila looked very unpersuaded. "I find it hard to believe you are a dragon despite those horns…" She remarked while glaring at the two black horns that sprouted from Kaida's red hair.

"She is telling the truth." Tigre added in after being silent most of the time. The war maidens looked over at him shocked. Before they asked Tigre explained the dream he had seen and the dragon Nyx. Kaida appeared startled by what he said. Her brows furrowed as she sat there picking at the scales on her forearms.

"Nyx … Is she trying to get you killed?" Kaida mumbled to herself.

"What do you mean?" Tigre asked clearly quite confused by her statement. Kaida got up from her seat and went to stand by the window to look out.

"That vision you had, it sent out a challenging call to both man and beast. She wants to drag you into the world of war and bloodshed." She replied bluntly.

In the distance outside the window, a black mass could be seen swarming in the sky over the town. The townspeople's screams were mixed with the terrible screeching of whatever creatures hunted them. As she watched the scene unfold her eyes flashed, the urge to fight nearly overtaking her senses.

"Your people will soon be devoured. Please choose whether you will accept our bond or will you turn your back on the duty bestowed upon you?" The dragon girl faced the marksman, her penetrating green eyes meeting his hazel ones. Tigre took a moment to gaze around him, his vision filled with the companions that stood by his side. Elen and Mila stood silent for they would follow whichever path he dare choose.

"Kaida, the dragon gear of flame, I ask that you fight by my side to save my people and lend me your power." Tigre held out his arm with the fire markings to the girl. Kaida bent down on one knee and took his hand to her lips.

"Yes, my master." As she uttered those words, the flames on his arms devoured them both in its fiery embrace.


End file.
